The Unexpected
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Batman and Katana get the shock of thier lives. A little girl falls from the sky, she is badly injured and she doesn't remember anything at all. When Batman runs a DNA test, he and Katana get the shock of thier lives. I'm sorry for the short summary... Please read and then review and let me know what you think? My first Batman fic, please be patient. Mature themes. Batman/Katana.
1. Prologue

_Never in a million years did Bruce think of getting together with Tatsu... She is like a sister to him. And she told him that he is like a brother to her. "An over protective brother" She joked. But the evidence is here. A little girl lays on the examination table ill with fever and was badly injured. He took her blood and asked the computer to run a DNA test. And the results came back. Bruce and Tatsu tripled check the results. _

_Alfred wondered what was going on with his goddaughter and boss. He walked over to them and looked over Tatsu's should and he read the results and then his eyes nearly popped out of his head... _

_They looked at each other and then at the girl, then back to the results and then back to the girl. They were just too shocked. Everyone was just speechless, even Bruce for once... _

_**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**_

_**I'm deeply sorry that this is too short. But Chapter 1will be up straight after this.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**One week before...**_

Katana and Batman got a stress call in the middle of Gotham City. The suspect looked pathetic. "This guy can't be for real." Katana said as they stopped near the suspect. "Hey, I heard that." The suspect said and ran straight for katana who jumped on to the light pole. Katana drew out her sword. "Do you think that I'm scared of you and your sword?" The criminal snickered. "No, but you should be scared of my friend." Katana replied with a small grin on her face. "Huh?" The criminal looked around and saw Batman running towards him. "Ha crap!" The man shouted and ran off. Katana followed him from the roof top. She never let him out of her sight.

When he went in to an alley, he pulled his sleeve up to his elbow to reveal his wrist watch. Batman reached him and he and Katana were about to leap when he hit the face of his watch and a flash of light, blinding Batman and Katana for a moment and the light was gone so was the suspect.

"Damn it, where did he go?" Katana yelled. "Look around, and see if he left anything behind." Batman instructed. They did and katana found something very odd... "Batman, look at this, look at the date..." katana said as she reached him.

"23/06/2020... That is seven years from next Friday." Batman said. "Let's, go back and see what Alfred thinks of this..." Batman said and they ran back to the Bat mobile and the motorbike and made it back to the bat cave.

"Welcome back." Alfred said as they walked in to the manor. "Coffee?" He then asked. "Yes, please." Both Tatsu and Bruce said. As Alfred made the coffee Tatsu gave him the news paper they found right where the suspect had disappeared in to thin air.

_**2020...**_

"Marta, I need you to run. Remember what I taught?" Batman knelt down in front of a little girl. "Mumma..." The little girl whimpered. "I will come back as soon as I found her, alright? Right now I need you to run and hide." Batman ran a hand over the girl's head. Marta ran in to his arms. "I'll do it for you papa." The little girl said. Batman fought so hard to stop the tears that were threatening to come.

Batman gave her one last hug and pushed towards an alley way. She did what he told her to do. Batman stopped and watched his daughter run until she was out of sight. "Be safe, baby girl." He whispered and then ran off to find the man who threatened his family...

Hours past and he still hadn't found Katana or the murderer so he went back to find his daughter and take her home. Just then as he walked down the alley that Marta ran down he heard her scream, "Daddy!" Batman ran down the alley and saw his daughter in the arms of the murderer he was after. "Let her go!" He growled. There was no point of hiding in the darkness as he normally would because the criminal has night vision. "Say goodbye to your little girl, Batman." The criminal sneered and disappeared just as Batman growled and leaped in to the air. But he was too late; he landed on his feet where Marta was just being held captive just seconds ago. "MARTA!" He screamed.

_**2014...**_

A week after the suspect who was robbing Gotham city's elderly women who lived alone, he also threatened to kill them, and the very same suspect that escaped Batman and Katana. Again he chased him down and an alley. When he was trapped Katana snuck up behind him and managed to restrain him. But he was still grinning at Batman. "Look up." He told Batman who frowned at the suspect. "Batman, look!" Katana said. Batman looked up and a little girl was falling, falling from the sky. The suspect frowned and yelled, "No, she escaped. She wasn't supposed to come, my side kicks were. Damn it where are they?" The suspect screamed.

Batman looked at the girl. She looked to be about six or seven years old. She was bleeding and there were bruises on her little body. And she was sweating. Batman tried to shake the little girl awake but she wouldn't wake up. He then remembered what the suspect just screamed out. Batman growled and ran full speed to the suspect and punched him in the stomach. He went down groaning in pain. Katana let him fall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LITTLE GIRL?" Batman yelled. He handed the little girl to Katana who examined the little girl and by the look on her face she wanted to kill the person who did this to her. "You better tell me what I need to know or I won't stop Katana from killing you. This girl is sick and badly injured. I want to know who you are and what did you do to this little girl."

When the suspect didn't respond Katana drew out her sword and held it to his neck. "Talk." She said in a threatening voice. The suspect gulped and said. "I'm the Time Master. I can travel through time. The little girl is the daughter of my arch enemy..." the Time Master said. "Who is your enemy?" Batman asked. "It is time for me to go." And with that the man vanished after he pressed a few buttons on his watch.

"Damn it." Batman growled. "We better get the little girl to the cave." Katana said. She gave the little girl to Batman and took off her coat and gave to Batman who wrapped the girl in it. They got the girl to the manor. "Put her in my room I can look after her there." Katana said. Batman took the girl to Tatsu's room and laid her on the bed. "I'm going to take a blood some warm water and a cloth, and a couple of syringes." Alfred said as he came in to the room. Tatsu took the syringes and gave them to Bruce and then took the warm water and the cloth. "Thanks Alfred." Bruce said.

Tatsu wet the cloth and began to wash the dirt off the girl's face. "Come on little one, wake up." She whispered gently. "I didn't know that you liked children..." Bruce whispered as he finished taking some blood. "I love kids." Tatsu replied, not looking up. "Do you like children?" Tatsu asked a minute later. "I like children. But I never thought about having any." Bruce replied as he stood up. "Me either." He heard Tatsu whispered. "I don't want to start a family because of the danger I might put them through." Bruce said. "Same." Tatsu replied.

Bruce went in to the Bat cave and ran the test on the blood. "Also run a DNA test as well, I want to find her parents and tell them." "Yes, Batman right away." A few minutes later Tatsu came down. "Her fever has gone down and she sleeping at the moment. Alfred is with her." She said. "The results are back." The computer announced. "Print it, I'll be back later to check it." Bruce replied.

Just then Alfred came running down. "Sir, she has woken up." He said. Bruce and Tatsu raced up in to Tatsu's bedroom and saw the little girl sitting up looking around, with a scared expression on her face. "She doesn't remember much." Alfred whispered. Bruce went up to the girl and asked in a gentle voice, "what is your name, little one?"

The little girl looked at him. "M-M-Marta." She whispered. "What is your last name?" Tatsu asked. "I don't remember..." Marta was getting stressed out. "Shh, it's alright, get some rest." Bruce whispered. The little girl went straight back to sleep.

"I need to talk to Gordon, and ask him to check with other missing six year olds." Bruce said. He went back in to the cave and changed in to the Bat suit.

He found Gordon at the police station. "My partner and I have found a little girl at the age of six. She doesn't remember what her last name is. Can you check the missing people files of girls aged between six and seven? Her first name is Marta." Batman said before Gordon could say anything. "It will take a while." Gordon said. "I will help you." Batman said as he followed Gordon in to another room. Uniformed officers stared in shock and fright. Others had stars in their eyes.

They searched through the files and found nothing. "I'm sorry Batman, there is no missing report that goes by that name." "It might be a nick name." Batman said and they went through the files again... But found nothing. "I'm sorry Batman. Where is the little girl now?" Gordon asked. "She is with Katana." Batman replied and went back to Gordon's office and leaped out of the windows. He could see uniformed officers look out the window.

Batman went back to the cave. Just then he got a call from Gordon. "I can put her picture in the news paper and see if anyone knows her. I just need her picture." Gordon got straight to the point. "I'll send it to you." Batman said.

He took the picture and Tatsu said that she will take it to Gordon. "I'll be right back." Katana said as she got on her bike.

When she left, Bruce changed out of the Bat suit and went in to see Marta. He sat with her until Katana came back. "All done." She whispered. "Let's go and check the results." Bruce said and they went back in to the cave.

They read the results and their eyes widened and then they looked at each other and then back at the results then back at each other...

_**There is chapter 1. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Here is chapter 2.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

Batman came to his senses and dialled Gordon's number. "Gordon." The detective answered. "Don't bother giving the report to the media. I have found her parents..." Batman said. "Who are they? Gordon asked. It sounded like he was in the car because Batman heard tyres screeching to a stop. "I am." Batman said and then he went on to explain.

"Meet me on the rooftop of the police station." Gordon said. Ten minutes later Batman was waiting to Gordon. "I'm sorry. I got a call about an abuse..." Gordon said as he came in to view. "Is there anything I can do?" Batman asked. "No, my unformed officers are taking care of it. But I will call if the situation gets any worse. So tell me what is going on with the girl."

"Well, I did a DNA test and the results say that she is my daughter. Mine and Katana's..." Batman paused. "Your side kick?" Gordon asked. "Yes. I never pictured myself together with Katana; I mean she is like my sister..." Batman replied. "Maybe it was a one night stand... And the little girl is the result." Gordon supplied a solution. "Maybe..." Suddenly he had the urge to be with his daughter from the future. Gordon noticed the look. "Welcome to fatherhood." He said and left the Dark Knight to think.

Batman returned home and took off the Bat suit. And in the kitchen Tatsu was on her laptop typing away. She looked up and nodded at him. He nodded back and walked past. He stopped in the doorway and watched her for a moment and then went to Marta. He walked down the hall and bumped in to Alfred. "Marta is in the library; apparently the manor hasn't changed in her time." Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce nodded at the butler and went in to the library. Marta looked up when he closed the door behind him. She sprang to her feet and raced over to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his wais. "Daddy!" She cried out. She cried in his stomach, his shirt came wet. "Marta Wayne." Bruce said in a gentle whisper. Marta looked up at him with big eyes. "You are named after my mother?" He asked her as he knelt down to her height. Marta stared at him in thought. "You know that daddy." She said with a giggle. She doesn't know that she travelled in to the past.

Bruce sighed and decided to tell her the truth... "Marta, you have travelled to the past. You are not even born yet. Your mother and I haven't even thought of you..." Marta didn't say anything, she just took him by the hand and took him over to the table where she was reading and there was a news paper and pointed to the date. "I can read daddy." She said. 'She really is my daughter.' Bruce thought. "I promise to find a way to take you back to the future." Bruce said a he took her in his arms.

When they pulled away Bruce asked her everything he can think of. "I don't remember my mummy, Daddy-you told me about her. She just left one night with a note. You gave me the note to look after." Bruce frowned. "Do you have the note?" He asked. Marta nodded and took a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to him. Bruce sat on a lounge chair and read the note...

_My beautiful daughter,_

_I am so sorry to leave you, but I have to. Your life and your father's life are in danger. Your father is a stubborn man and he would have persuaded me to stay and say that he can protect us all, and he can, but I didn't want to take that risk, because I have made a lot of enemies while I was working. That is why I had to leave you..._

_You won't remember me when I return so just remember this... I love you and your father. I know that he will protect you with his life. I don't regret anything. I don't regret getting together with your father and having you._

_I love you, baby girl._

_Mummy._

Bruce gave the note back to Marta. 'So I raise Marta by myself.' Bruce thought. "Do you want to get to know your mother?" Bruce asked and the little girl nodded. "Let me talk to her first okay?" Bruce said. "Okay." Marta nodded her head and went back to her drawing.

Bruce was beginning to accept that Marta is his future daughter. But will Tatsu? He went back to the kitchen and Tatsu was still in the kitchen. "She doesn't remember you." He said when he sat down. Tatsu looked up at him. "You have enemies. I want you to name them all and that is not a request." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

Tatsu sighed and listed the people she arrested when she was in the CIA and printed it off. Bruce looked at the list. "They have been transferred to Arkham Asylum." She said. "Let me handle this. Meanwhile, Marta wants to meet you." Bruce said. Tatsu saved her work and then went to the library.

Bruce looked at the list. There are over twenty names, some he recognised some he didn't. And then a thought came to him. He and Tatsu can change the future now that they know what happens in the future. But did he want that? Did he want to change the future? Bruce stood up and went to the library where he found Marta talking non-stop and Tatsu listening with a serious expression.

"Then daddy- oh hi daddy." Marta said when she noticed him. Just then an expression of sadness suddenly appeared on her face. "Can I call you daddy?" She asked. Bruce gave her a little grin. "I am your father am I not?" He replied. Marta smiled and ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist again. Marta then oped her arms out for Tatsu to join them. "Mummy..." Tatsu hesitated. "Marta, in this time your father and I are not together..." Tatsu said in a gentle voice.

"Please." Marta pleaded and Tatsu sighed in defeat and joined in the hug. 'I'm hugging my boss...' Tatsu thought. Just then a flash of light came out of nowhere. Tatsu and Bruce turned to see Alfred holding a camera. "Alfred, delete the photo." Bruce said. "No, I want to give to Marta." Alfred said. "Thank you Alfred." Marta said. "Can I ask you a question, little miss?" Alfred said when the photo printed he handed it to her. "You just did." She said cheekily. "Am I still alive in your time?" Alfred asked. "You never left." Marta said and then gave him a hug.

That night Marta showed everyone where her room was in her time. It was right near Bruce's bedroom. "Daddy put me in this room so he could quickly rush in to my room when he is in his room at night. But most nights he is Batman looking for mummy." Marta explained. Tatsu and Bruce followed her in to the bedroom. She fell straight to sleep when her head hit the pillow.

Bruce and Tatsu watched her sleep. "What do you think?" Tatsu asked in a whisper. "I have this urge to hold her and never let her go…" Bruce replied.

Tatsu turned back to the little girl sleeping in the bed. She watched the girl for a moment and then whispered…

"It's the same with me."

_**There is chapter 2. I hope you like it. **_

_**Oh and quick note: This is a short story. I don't know how many chapters there will be. I do have other ideas for another story.**_

_**I'm deeply sorry if it is too short and if it's boring...**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello… Since chapter 2 was so short I am writing chapter 3 right away…**_

_**I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Please R&R**_

"DADDY!" Marta screamed over and over. Bruce came bursting in to the room and saw that she was sitting up and there were tears pouring down her cheeks, he ran to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you have a nightmare?" Bruce asked. Marta nodded and hid her face in his chest. "Want to tell me about it?" Bruce asked but this time she shook her head. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Bruce got a nod this time.

Bruce carried her to his bedroom and placed her on one side of the bed and then he went to the other side and got in to bed. Marta curled up in to his side. His heart tightened in his chest. "Daddy?" She whispered. Bruce liked to be called dad… "Hmm?" He whispered. "Where is Mummy?" She asked. It was strange to hear someone, especially his daughter, call Tatsu mummy…

"She is taking care of something, she will be back in the morning." Bruce said. "Try and get some sleep." It didn't take long for Marta to fall asleep. Half an hour later Bruce was drifting off when he heard someone running in the hallway. He gently got out of bed and went out in the hallway to find Tatsu looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Bruce asked in a whisper. "Where is Marta?" She asked. "She is sleeping in my room because she had a nightmare." Bruce replied. Tatsu sighed in relief when she glanced in to the room and saw Marta asleep. "You better go back before she realises that you are not there..." Tatsu whispered before going to bed.

The next day before sunrise Batman went to Arkham Asylum and went to Gordon with the list. "Ah yes, half of them are here. Your partner put these criminals in prison?" Gordon was impressed. "Yes, one of them might be planning to get their revenge on Katana. Can you check to see which one is due for parole or release in about five to eight years?" Batman asked.

"Of course. How is Marta?" Jordon asked. "She is alright considering what she is going through." Batman replied. "Go back to her." Gordon said turning back to his paper work. "Go home to your daughter." Batman said before he exited through the window. Gordon sighed. "The paperwork can wait until morning." With that he got up, turned off his computer and his light and grabbed his coat and left.

Bruce walked in to the manor and looked for Marta and he found her and Tatsu asleep in Tatsu's room. Tatsu's arm was wrapped around the girl protectively. Bruce gave a little grin and then went back to the cave.

_**2020…**_

Bruce walked in to his daughter's room. Where is she? He looked everywhere, not a single thing left unturned. He even went to Gordon and reported her missing, and there will be a reward for her safe return. The media is going to have a field day with this. Bruce Wayne is a father. But he didn't care, all he wanted was his daughter back, and Tatsu.

The next day Alfred came in with the paper. "Read the first page." Alfred said when he tossed the newspaper on the bed and placed a hot mug on the bedside table. Bruce picked up the paper and read it.

_**Bruce Wayne's love child.**_

_Last night Bruce reported his child missing. No one knew about his daughter. Who is the mother? Bruce Wayne hasn't been seen in days…_

_His daughter's name is Marta Lily Wayne. She is six years old, she has black hair and blue eyes. If anyone thinks they have seen her, please call the police, or Batman. _

_There will be a reward for the person or people who have found her. Batman warned that there are any hoaxes or fake ransom calls he will track those people down. I've seen Batman in action and he means business. _

_Please call the police if you have seen her._

_-Natalie Porter_

"Batman threatened…" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Nobody messes with the Batman." Bruce said as he got up. He got dressed and went down to the cave and became Batman. He hacked in to Gordon's phone.

_**2014…**_

It was decided… Neither Bruce or Tatsu could let her go. But she didn't belong in this time. Batman was trying to find a way to take her back to her time…

_**2020…**_

Batman was out patrolling. He still had no idea where Katana is. He watched from the tallest building. "Aww, is the big bad bat missing his little family?" A familiar voice taunted. Which was a bad idea because Batman was in a bad mood. Batman swung around and grabbed the Time Master by the throat. "Where is my daughter?" He growled. The Time Master was struggling to breathe. He took a newspaper out and showed the Batman.

Batman read the date on the paper. "2014? Is she in the year 2014?" Batman growled. When the Time Master didn't reply he shook him a little and said in a deadly tone, "Answer me!" "Can't breathe." Time Master gasped out. Batman loosened his grip. "Yes, she is. She escaped in to the portal…" Time Master replied. "Take me there." "No-" That wasn't what Batman wanted to hear. "Take me to her, or I won't be able to stop myself from using you as a punching bag." Batman growled in the man's ear. Time Master gulped and he twisted the face around and then slammed his hand down on to the watch and they were gone.

_**(AN: Now this is where it's going to get confusing. Two Batman's in the same time period. So the 2020 Batman will be called Batman 2 and the 2014 Batman just Batman.)**_

_**2014…**_

Batman 2 looked around and saw that he was on the same building as he was before. He turned to the Time Master and took his watch and then took a needle out and injected a sleeping drug in to the Time Master's arm. Minutes later the Time Master was asleep. He jumped off the building and landed on the ground in an alley way.

"Come one Alfred, hurry up, mummy is waiting." It was Marta. Did she say Mummy? Batman frowned and appeared out of the darkness. "Marta…" He whispered as he soon as he caught up with them. Marta and Alfred swung around. Marta recognised him instantly. She ran in to his arms. "Daddy!" She cried his shoulder. Batman 2 held his daughter tightly against his chest and he wasn't going to let her go.

They went back to the manor and Batman 2 saw her. She was standing next to the Batman of this time. He just stared at her and she stared right back. He gently put Marta on her feet and walked over to Katana and pulled her in to his arms and…

Kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Batman thought it looked strange seeing himself kiss Katana. But he was curious to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide with shock and he arms are still at her side. Just then Batman 2 pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, I just miss my Katana from my time." Marta ran back in to Batman 2's arms once again.

"She is probably waiting for you in your own time…" Batman said. "We sort of changed the past." Katana said. "Thank you for looking after Marta. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." "No, she was an Angel." Alfred said.

Batman 2 exited the Manor with Marta in his arms. They went back to the building where Batman 2 left the Time Master who was just starting to wake up. Batman 2 flashed them back to the year 2020.

Meanwhile Bruce and Tatsu sat in the kitchen thinking that it is already strange without Marta running around the house. Bruce looked up at Tatsu and asked in a whisper, "Do you want to try for Marta now?" Tatsu thought for a minute and then nodded. Bruce walked over to her and pulled her up against him and his lips met hers. She responded.

After a minute Bruce pulled back and asked, "Does it feel strange to you." Tatsu shook her head. "No."

He gave a little grin and then covered her lips with his again. Soon the kiss from a gentle kiss to a hard and passionate kiss. Bruce pulled away and took her hand and led to his bedroom.

Alfred grinned when he saw the pair. _About time…_He thought.

_**I hope you have enjoyed it.**_

_**I've decided that this will be the second last chapter.**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**One year and nine months later…**_

Bruce held his daughter in his arms while he checked his email in his bed. Marta Lily Wayne was born nearly two weeks ago. It at taken a year… But it was worth it. He had fallen in love with Tatsu and she in love with him and they are married. They are newlywed. They didn't go on a honeymoon because the city needed Batman… and Tatsu went in to labour nearly straight after the wedding.

The news that the play boy billionaire is married and has a baby had been in the top story of nearly every single newspaper in Gotham City. Of course the prisoners who have been caught by Tatsu tried to get their revenge, but Batman and Katana took care of them.

Tatsu came in to the room and smiled when she saw Bruce sitting up in bed his back resting against the headboard, shirtless. He had Marta in one arm and he was typing with the other hand. Marta made a little sound, Bruce looked down and smiled at her, and he kissed her gently on the top of her head and then went back to his work. Tatsu walked in to the room and laid down on the bed.

"You better go, Batman, the city needs you." She said and nodded her head at the window where he could see the Bat signal in the air. Bruce placed Marta in her mother's arms and ran in to the Bat suit.

He left the cave and went around to his bedroom window and hung upside down. Tatsu opened the window and kissed him. Batman returned the kiss and after a minute he was gone.

_**Ten years later…**_

Marta was terrified… She was rehearsing for a school play when someone came bursting to the assembly hall with a rifle and asked for her. "Marta Wayne!" No one looked at her because they know who her father was. When no one came forth the gunman pointed the gun at boy's head who whimpered, he was already crying.

Marta was taught well by her parents, she really didn't need to go to school, but she wanted to go and make friends. Marta stood up and said, "I'm-" Marta was interrupted by a window breaking and Batman landed right in front of her.

Batman watched in horror as his daughter stood up to the gunman. He hasn't told her that he is Batman and that her mother is Katana. He and Katana want to protect Marta. Batman glided through the window and land right in front of her.

Marta stared at Batman's back in horror. This man is tall and terrifying. She was more scared of Batman then the gunman. The gunman was shaking in fear. "Drop it." Batman growled. He even sounded terrifying…

The gunman dropped the gun and Gordon and a few officers came bursting in to the hall. The gunman was handcuffed and taken away. Batman turned to the teacher and asked, "Are you and the children alright?" He asked.

"We're fine, thank you Batman." The teacher replied then turned to Marta who opened her arms and Marta ran straight in to them. "He was after Marta here. Do you know who her father is?"

"Her father is Bruce Wayne." Batman replied. The teacher took Marta's face gently in her hands and asked, "Are you alright?" Marta nodded. "I want to go home. I want my dad." Marta whispered.

"I'll call your parent's right now." The teacher was about to stand up but Batman stopped her. "I'll take her home." Batman said. The teacher looked at him for a moment as he held out his arms. "Go with Batman, honey." The teacher said. Marta wrapped her arms around Batman's neck.

The teacher called the other children's parents telling them what happened and to collect their children.

Batman placed Marta in the Batmobile and drove off to the cave. "This isn't the way to my house…" Marta said looking out the window. "I know."

They reached the cave. He parked the Batmobile and went around to the back door of the car to get Marta out, but she was at the other end of the car, curled up in a ball. Batman left and then appeared Tatsu, "Marta, honey, it's alright. He won't hurt you." Marta looked up at the sound of her mother's voice and saw her mother's face. She leaped in to her mother's arms.

"Mummy, you know Batman?" Marta asked.

"Know him? I'm in love with him." Tatsu replied. Marta looked at here like she was crazy. "What about Daddy?" Marta asked.

Batman stepped forward and took off his mask to reveal Bruce Wayne. "Daddy is Batman?" Marta asked in complete shock. "Yes, and I'm Katana." Tatsu explained.

"Baby girl, we wanted to protect you. Your mother and I made a lot of enemies, and we thought that it was best that we didn't tell you…" Bruce explained gently to his daughter.

Marta climbed out of her mother's arms and looked around. "My mother is Katana?" Marta asked to make sure. "Yes, she is." Alfred replied as he came down the stairs. "You knew?" Marta asked. Alfred nodded with a smile.

Marta turned around to face her father. "My father is Batman?"

Bruce grinned and picked her up. Marta hugged him and said in a whisper so only he could hear…

"I always knew that my dad is a hero. He doesn't need a mask and a cape." Bruce smiled and hugged his daughter even tighter.

He pulled Tatsu towards him and kissed her. "Do you want to know how your mother and I met?" He asked Marta who nodded her head eager to know the story.

"Well it all started when Alfred broken his leg during a mission…"

_**There we are… the very last chapter. I do plan to write another Beware the Batman fic but not just yet.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4 was going to be the last chapter. But I thought that one more chapter couldn't hurt…**_

_**This is the very last chapter.**_

_**Please review.**_

Marta went through tough training with her parents. She wanted to know how to defend herself so her parents wouldn't be so over protective, well that's what she thought, but she was wrong. And she got in to a fight with her parents and she said that she hated them and said that she didn't want to see them again…

One day at school she met a girl who said that the last time she saw her parents was during an argument and she said that she hated them and didn't want to see them again. The next day the parents had died in a car accident. Now the girl hates herself because she said that she didn't want to see them again… It made Marta remember who her parents are and after school she came come that afternoon and ran straight to her father (only because she spotted him first) and cried her little heart out.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean what I said to you and mummy." She wailed in her father's chest. "It's alright baby girl." Bruce tried to calm her down but she just went on. "Marta, Marta, calm down…" Bruce tried to pull her away from him so he could talk to her, but she just clung on tightly.

"What brought this on?" He asked in her hair. Marta calmed down enough to explain. "It made me remember who you and mummy are… I got scared that those words were the last I said to you." Marta finished.

"Baby girl, your mother and I are not going anywhere. Even as Batman and Katana. Your mother won't let anything happen to you or me, and I won't let anything happen to you or your mother." Bruce said.

They stood there for a moment, just hugging and not saying anything… "Are you alright now?" Bruce asked his daughter who nodded, wiping the last of tears away. "Do you have homework?" Bruce asked when they pulled apart. Marta nodded her head. "Go and get it and I'll meet you in your room. I'll help you." Marta nodded and went to pick up her bag she dropped at the door. On the way back she ran in to her mother and jumped straight in to her arms and said, "I'm sorry mummy, I didn't mean those words I said earlier."

"It's alright Angel. Your father and I know you didn't mean it. Anger is to blame. Now go on your father is waiting." Tatsu put Marta on the floor and Marta ran in to her room.

Marta didn't really need help in most of her subjects. "Daddy…" "Hmm?" "Are you and mummy going to have another baby?" Marta caught her father by complete surprise. "No… Why do you ask?" Bruce replied.

"For a couple of weeks now, I could smell vomit on mummy. And just now when I gave her a hug she smelt like vomit even though she tried to cover the smell up." Marta said. Marta is a smart girl for her age.

"Can you excuse me for a moment, Marta?" Bruce said as he got up and went in to his bedroom and found her on the lounge chair typing away at her laptop. He walked up behind her and leaned in and sniffed her. Marta was right…

"What's wrong Bruce?" Tatsu asked. "Are you pregnant?" He asked her as he came and knelt in front of her. Tatsu sighed and said, "I was going to tell you on your birthday next week…" "You are…" Bruce said and Tatsu nodded. Bruce smiled and lifted her up and swirled her around in the air.

_**One year later...**_

Bruce held his son in his arms while Marta played in the park with her mother. Bruce never let his family out of his sight as well as noticing everyone who walked, jogged or ran past, especially the people who watched Marta and Tatsu. He never turns off Batman. He saw Tatsu do the same thing. She is in Katana mode. She scared some reporters away when they tried to get a picture of Marta and Bryan.

Alfred took Marta to the kitchen for something to eat. "Can we make cupcakes?" Marta asked him. Alfred smiled and nodded. "Of course we can." Just as they left Bryan started to cry. "Alfred, can you make up a bottle up first?" Bruce asked.

A minute later Alfred came back with a bottle. "Thanks Major." Tatsu said. Bryan drank greedily. Bruce doesn't know why but Bryan likes his mum giving a bottle better and Bryan also prefers his mother's warmth when he is tired. But he likes his father's hugs first thing in the morning.

Marta made her little brother a mosaic of the shape of the Batarangs. "Bryan should know who his daddy is. A hero." Marta said as Bruce hung them up. Marta made sure that the edges were blunt so Bryan can't cut himself on them.

When Bruce finished putting up the mosaic Tatsu placed Bryan in the crib and he started playing with it.

As time went on Analia and Bryan got on really well. They were best friends. Analia grew up to be a beautiful girl. Bryan was has handsome as his father. Together they made the ultimate team.

Bruce adopted Richard Greyson (who prefers Dick) who as we all know became Nightwing. And then there was Jason Todd. And of course Damian Wayne, who remembered Tatsu and to everyone's surprise hugged her. Tatsu treated them like her own.

"Bruce, if I had known he was your son, I would have told you. I didn't know. She told me that the father was some guy she met at the bar and had a one night stand and couldn't remember his name… She was my boss, when she told me to drop a subject I did or she would have cut out my tongue." Tatsu said one night when they were getting back from patrol. "I'm not angry at you Tatsu." Bruce replied and gave her a kiss.

"If I'd known sooner, then I would have gotten him out of there earlier and give him a childhood with no violence." Bruce said as he punched the cave wall. (Thank god he still had his Bat gloves on. He then sat at the Bat computer.

"You still can, we still can." Tatsu said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you can change me you can change Damian." She added. "I will need your help. I mean he will listen to you." Bruce said as he turned around and pulled her in to his lap. "Of course I'll help. You don't have to ask." Bruce gave a little grin and kissed her. The kiss turned from a gently peck to a passionate breathless kiss.

Batman had just changed back in to Bruce Wayne when Marta came running down the stairs in a panic. "Mum, dad, come quick." Tatsu and Bruce pulled apart and followed their daughter in to the kitchen which was pitch black.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNVERSARY!" Everyone shouted when the lights were turned on. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. Alfred and the kids were standing there with big grins on their faces while Bruce and Tatsu stood there confused. "You haven't forgotten your anniversary have you, sir?" Alfred asked. "We have been busy, major." Tatsu replied. "Oh who cares, come on we have to celebrate." Marta said.

The kids had fun that night (even Damian joined in) and Tatsu and Bruce were happy just watching them play, dance and sing. Bryan got most of the attention.

Tatsu rested against Bruce's chest. Bruce took her chin in his fingers and lifted her face up to his and kissed her gently and she responded instantly. The kids didn't even notice.

When Bruce pulled away he smiled at her and whispered…

"I love you."

Tatsu smiled and said, "I love you too." Bruce smiled and kissed her again.

_**There it is… The last Chapter. **_

_**Please review.**_

_**If you like the X-men check out my new story, 'Healing each other.'**_

_**Bye for now.**_


End file.
